More precisely, the invention relates to a container presenting a bottom wall, a side wall and a neck located at the end of the side wall opposite said bottom, liable to be closed by a stopper including a peripheral skirt surrounding the neck, said neck including a screwing surface in relief capable of cooperating with a screwing surface of said skirt to allow the closure by screwing of said stopper.
Such containers are already known presenting, for esthetic reasons, a circular or non-circular neck. Such containers are capable of being closed by stoppers with a corresponding circular or non-circular shape.
When the users wish to remove then apply the product contained in the container, they must generally use their fingers which is not very practical and particularly not hygienic.
For example, in the case where the container contains a very costly cosmetic product or in the case where the container contains only a small amount of product or again in the case where a very small amount of product is required, it is desirable to remove just the right quantity of product to be applied.
It can be easily understood that the use of the fingers does not easily allow the required quantity or amount to be chosen in all cases where this is necessary.
Moreover, using the fingers to locally apply a cosmetic product is neither practical nor accurate.
In addition, it is not very hygienic to use the fingers to extract the cosmetic product as microbes or bacteria present on the fingers are liable to contaminate the product remaining in the container.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a container substantially free from the disadvantages mentioned above.